Harmosa
by RoddieMysteria
Summary: Roddie,a beautiful girl luchador,makes her way through the WWE while finding true love.(I do not own any of these characters,all logos & characters(except Roddie) are property of the WWE.Roddie is my Property(c)
1. Secret Crush

Secret Crush  
  
Tuesday,January twenty seventh... Time for WWE smackdown... My name's Ren Cena...well at least I hope to be someday....I'm a WWE intern and I work behind the scenes in the enterance part of the whole thing...I don't like to get too technical.I've been working here for a while...ever since John Cena used to wear tight pink shorts haha.See,for a long time I've been wanting to get near John Cena...he's so charming and sweet....but I'm not a diva...or diva material.He's probably got his eyes on Trish,Stacy or Lita...who knows.I'm a big fan of wrestling,it's so incredible...all the moves and rivalries...just incredible.  
  
Today as I was walking into my office my manager,Joseph Wright,had asked me to give some papers to Paul Heyman,the general manager of smackdown.I was so nervous.I thought, "this might be my chance to get some recognition!" So I put on a little chinese shirt,skirt high heels did my hair nice and vuah- la!I was glad I always brought a little outfit just in case I saw John Cena ^^  
  
So as I walked in I heard Mr.Heyman on the phone yelling about a match.  
  
Ren:Mr.Heyman...I have some papers for you from the ....uh.....the department of soun— Paul:just put them on my desk. Ren:okay,Mr.Heyman... Paul:wait....what's your name? Ren:I'm Ren Garcia. Paul:You're a pretty one.From now on you shall be known as Roddie. Ren:*smiles* okay,Mr.Heyman. Paul:from now on call me Paul. Ren smiles and leaves Paul puts phone to his ear * Paukl:what?Oh it was this girl from the video and sound department...she's a fine one....I think I got some plans for her....*Paul chuckles *  
  
Backstage I watched the matches in excitement.Then I left to go home. When I got home I pressed play on my answering machine. "Hey,Roddie,it's Paul....I got big plans for you...I'm looking forward to making you my next big Diva...so call me if you want some action.If you do we can start with some photo shoots" ¡!! As soon as I heard that message I picked up the phone and called Paul overflowing with joy. He told me he could schedule photo shoots for WWEDivas.com and playboy!!!How could things be booming this fast???!  
  
Febuary 3rd... Paul called me the day before and said he would introduce me to my "fans" As he walked to the middle of the ring I was waiting for my que....my palms were sweating like crazy and pretty soon I began to sweat too.  
  
Crowd boos Paul Paul:Now...I've been thinking...I've been bringing you guys great wrestlers...and I was pondering Smackdown needs something ...like a Diva!!! Crowd cheers Paul:and this Diva is the cream of the crop...everyone please welcome "RODDIE"!!!  
  
When I heard my name I pushed my bra up and went out there trying to do a sexy walk....if I could win over these fans,I had to win over John Cena...I knew he just had to be watching me backstage.  
  
Roddie takes the mic crowd cheers Roddie:hey guys!My name's Roddie as you heard and I'm gonna ROCK YOUR WORLD!  
  
Just as those words pranced out my lip glossed lips...the biggest bang just shot. BAM! I heard Randy Orton's music play and knew he wanted something.  
  
Once he got in the ring he placed his mic up to his lips and said "This might be the first good decision you've made for smackdown Paul!"  
  
( you're wondering why Randy Orton was on Smacksdown it's 'cos he got tired of Erik Bishcoff's crap.)  
  
Paul then smirked and glanced at me Next thing I knew Randy dropped his mic,lowered mine and gently grabbed my hands and whispered, "You're really cute" in my ear. He then winked and left the ring as we went to comercial.  
  
Backstage in my locker room I was thinking about what Randy said...He is a pretty attractive guy...I guess he was kinda cute too— Paul barges in Paul:Hey Roddie I got an idea!This is great.. Roddie:what is it? Paul:a mixed tag team match!You,Randy,Jamie and Nidia! Roddie:but...I'm not much of a wrestler.... Paul:You've been watching a while right? Roddie:yes,but— Paul:then you're alright! Roddie:Okay...(  
  
After Paul left my room and taping was over I left and sat in the parking lot thinking about some moves I could do.Then I heard some footsteps and got a little scared.Suddenly a comforting voice... "Having some troubles,mysterious lady? It was Randy "Kinda....our match...I don't know any—" "Moves?I'll teach you"  
  
Randy then sweetly covered my eyes and took me to a secret little gym. "This is my privite gym..." "Wow,It's so cool!" "Yeah,but lonely" "-giggles-"  
  
Randy then stood in front of me and started showing me some moves "So let'start with some basics...this is a drop knee kick" roddie tries to drop knee kick and lands wrong "oww" "haha...it's okay not everyone gets ir right at first,try again" Roddie trieds again and falls on Randy  
  
When I fell on Randy all I could think was "WOAH!"!His body warmth was so cozy and so was his prescence.  
  
Randy stares into Roddie's eyes and gently glides his fingers on her face .... Roddie suddenly starts kissing Randy and giggles Roddie stops "I'll see you the 10th...hee hee"  
  
As soon as I got home I just jumped on my bed back first and giggled and smiled hugging my pillows as tight as I could.I had just kissed Randy Orton!!!his lips tasted so sweet!!But then I paused...What about John Cena?I still hadn't talked to or seen him. But my exposure was just blooming...I knew I'd have more oppurtunities  
  
January tenth...Lillian Garcia announced Randy's name and mine.Randy looked very excited,So excited that he grabbed me in his arms and carried me to the ring with so much pride.Then Jamie and Nidia came out and got booed.As soon as the bell rang Randy started beating up Jamie like crazy!!After a while both got tireed and Randy pinned Jamie in a snap.As soon as he won Randy stood face to face with me,smiled and then kissed me in front of millions of people!!  
  
Weeks passed and Randy kept winning all his matches with me by his side...Then one day...  
  
SmackDown Ring  
  
John Cena: "Yo,yo,yo Randy,looks like you've been winnning all your matches and gotten popular 'cause you got the fox,Well Randy I'm callin ya out so I can put you back in your box!"  
  
ON the bigscreen Roddie walks into Randy's locker room Roddie: "Randy?" Randy pops out from under his covers Randy:"Oh,hey,Roddie" Two girls pop out from under Randy's covers Roddie:Randy!!!?*Roddie chases Randy into the ring where John Cena Is standing*  
  
IN the ring  
  
John Cena: "Well,Well,Well....It's Mr.No-Show and his ho...too bad she ain't stickin around no mo'.From th start ,Roddie, you should've known what his plan to play you was all about..I'm done,yo,peace out.  
  
Roddie stares at Randy in pain Randy(without mic): "I'm sorry....give me another chance... please...I love you!" Roddie slaps Randy and leaves while crowd cheers  
  
What an idiot I was...I felt horrible...I ran crying and crying into what I thought was my lockeroom.  
  
Roddie grumbles and lays on the ground of the lockeroom crying John Cena walks into the lockeroom and slowly takes his clothes off John Cena: Heh,another cheap performance. John Cena hears sobs and turns around finding Roddie on the ground John Cena:what are you doing there,little bitch? Roddie slowly gets up Roddie: -sniff sniff- ...nothing... John Cena:Listen up,'cos I'm not gonna say it twice....stay away from Randy Orton...that bastard will only cause trouble...and stupid exposure stunts. Roddie:...I'm sorry Mr.Cena...I...I'm really— John Cena:I won't cause any trouble for you....just stay out of my way.  
  
Just as I slowly walked out of his locker room I decided I should finish my buisness  
  
Roddie runs to John Cena and hugs him not speaking a word John Cena:.....*John Cena wraps his arms around Roddie* Roddie walks away  
  
January sixteenth  
  
I was home watching RAW when I saw the hurrican in a match against Ric Flair. I was amazed by how confident the Hurricane was...after a while I was charmed by his innocence and strength.Amazingly after he won the match...he grabbed a mic and said "This one's for you Ren" I was surprised and yet wanted to just reject.over the next few days I became good friends with the hurricane,in fact I pretty much was okay with all the RAW superstars...but I was proved wrong.  
  
January seventeenth Roddie walks to her car in the Smackdown parking lot Roddie:finally,time for some relaxation  
  
Suddenly I saw cameras closing up on me and BAM A punch flew at my face and next thing I knew I was on the ground bleeding and being kicked by someone I then looked up and heard "This one's for Randy" "Ric,get her from the back" "HHH,get the cameras!!"  
  
I was assasinated by none other then Evolution. Just when I thought I was about to black out...there came my knight in shining armor...John Cena  
  
John Cena:Yo,motherfucker,over here!  
  
From what I remember with my non-black eye I saw Mr.Cena do a couple of clotheslines and and some jabs....after he was done with them he carried me to the smackdown clinic and left.  
  
After I had recovered I started seeing roses in my lockeroom and on my door.I thought they were from hurricane so I went to go see him on the twenty fourth for Monday night RAW but was sure to stay in his locker room watching him from there...I didn't want what happened to repeat.When The Hurricane came in he gave me a hug and then took a shower while I looked over his schedule papers.When he came out he acted natural even though he didn't have his mask on...He looked so handsome.Just as I was ready to leave he grabbed my hand and said,"Ren..." "yes?" "...Hm" "*smiles* Bye"  
  
The next day I got an unusual call from Randy....Saying he wanted to meet me in his "Private" gym during Smachdown!.Feeling the need to make some pace so there wouldn't be contreversy I went...  
  
IN RANDY'S GYM...  
  
Randy: "Hey,fine lady" Ren: "hello,Randy" "what's up?" "not much...." "yep" "So why did you want me to come?" "Well....AGH!"  
  
stupid Randy...there he attacked me once AGAIN!! And out came the man who changed another thing in my life...a new wreestler named "Andres" who was also starting his "rookie year".  
  
Andres: powerbombs Randy TAKE THAT~!ASSHOLE~!!! Randy: araghhhhh.....*Randy runs out of the gym* Ren:who are you?! Andres:I'm your biggest fan. Shocked as I was,Hurricane jumped through the door interuppting out conversation  
  
Hurricane:You 'kay? Ren: stares at Andres ...I'm fine... Hurricane:FUCK OFF,BEEEEEE-OTCH! Hurricane escorts Ren out  
  
To my surprise all these hits I was taking didnt affect me much,I was still in good condition....just bruised a lot.I stayed home and just watched there.As the week passed by I found myself changing.After watching a Rey Mysterio match I felt overwhelmed.I ADMIRED this man!He was INCREDIBLE!With his high flyin' moves catching the best of everyone.I went on the internet and did research on him and found out about his days in the WCW when he fought Dean Malenko and Eddie Guerrero.I was so fascinated by him...all I wanted to do was be a lady luchador and stand by his side.It was time...for change.So why not a better night to make it then Sunday nighT HEAT.  
  
Sunday January,30  
  
Al Snow: alright,alright John,It's time for Andres Babaganuche to get out here and fight Mark Jindrak. Coach:hey,Al, I got a question.Why do you call all the rookies "Babaganuche"? Al Snow: I don't klnow,guess it's a natural thing for me—*Fireworks crackle* Coach:WOAH! WHO'S THAT?! Al Snow:shhh!  
  
Roddie jumps out on the ramp  
  
Coach:I think that's Roddie from Smackdown. Al Snow:those look like some tight shorts. Coach: Look like "booty" shorts to me— Al Snow:shut up,Coach.  
  
Roddie walks to the ring  
  
Coach:What is she doing here?I thought she was on SmackDown!. Al Snow: Let's find out.  
  
Roddie:Well lately as you've all been seeing...Randy Orton has been assasinating me with evolution and i just wanna say...I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!But being the lady I am,I won't just go and attack you.Instead,I'll see you at NO WAY OUT! SEE YA!  
  
That night I left without getting hurt.Paul Heyman then left a message saying That I was to be on Spike tv's Confidential...the best part about that was I got to be the cover story of the show.And so I went.  
  
Confidential interview Confidential' Host: Tonight we go inside the world Of Roddie Mysteria as she gives us a tour of what she calls "Hysteria"  
  
Roddie:Hey,I'm Roddie Mysteria and I'm standing right now in SmackDown!'s ring as the crew prepares everything for thursdayy night's...smackdown!Confidential asked me to show you what I'm all about so first let's go into my locker room.  
  
Okay we're here!( This right here is my outfit. The waist band that my idol Rey Mysterio wears...*holds up waistband* right here it says Roddie and on the back it says "Viva La Raza"haha.These are my signiture "Booty" shorts that say Mysteria on the back.You know us latina girls got a backyard winks & smiles These are my boots and this is my lil'face mask.Now let's go back to the ring.  
  
Okay here we are and now I wanna show you my theme music and moves.HIT IT! *Roddie's music plays and Roddie dances a little*...I've got so much love for you,and I know you're feelin' me but it seems the industry is pullin' you away,yeah.Gotta love those lyrics!that song is called So much love for you by Daddy Mobux,I'm a big dance hip hop fan, 'specially of all the songs Konan and Mysterio did.Now for my finishing moves.At the turn buckle I do a move called "Mysteri-OH-sa" which is a twist monkey flip.When doing a front or back grapple I do a move called "Deliri-OH-sa" which is basicly is me touching the ground and then flippin' the person over,a reverse Mysterio face crusher.My Ropes move...this one is my fav.It's called "Hysteria" which is me doing a handstand,bouncing off the ropes and elbowing the person...an elbow spring....You know some people ask me...why this look?It's about reaching my hispanic roots.Embrace the race,celebrate your indivituality. Well I gotta go,bye!See ya on thursday! Winks 


	2. Respect

Chapter 2:Respect  
  
February 1st,Tuesday Smackdown!  
  
Today is a big night for Smackdown. Paul decided to have a tag team tournament and would select the wrestlers in the next 5 minutes. I was so anxious...I really wanted to get John Cena or Rey Mysterio as my partner, but instead I got someone completely different...someone who makes the ladies go "OH"  
  
Smackdown! Arena Tazz: Paul Heyman, our GM has announced that there will be a tag team tournament for the WWE tag team championship. Michael Cole: that's right, Tazz.Not only that but it's a mixed gender tag team tournament with 8 tag teams.Oh-and there's our GM right now.  
  
Paul Heyman walks to the ring  
  
Paul Heyman:Right here in this ring is a lottery wheel,one with the male wrestlers of what they call Monday Night RAW and my Smackdown!, and in the other the ladies of RAW and Smackdown!. I will pick 8 teams.My first tag team is Paul spins the lottery wheel and picks one paper from the male wheel.....*Paul smiles* The first male superstar for team one is...Link!Now my pick for ladies....*Paul spins wheel and picks paper* Stacy Kiebler!!!  
  
Tazz: sounds exciting to me,our first pick,a love mix! Michael:Right now we're going to commercial but we'll have our teams when we come back!  
  
After commercial  
  
Michael:We're here on Smackdown! Where our GM Paul Heyman just announced there's a mixed gender tag team tournament and here are the teams  
  
1.From RAW Stacy Kiebler and newcomer Link 2.From RAW Trish Stratus and from our Smackdown! Orlando Jordan Tazz:don't think Gail Kim's gonna like that 3.From Smackdown!,Chavo Guerrero and newcomer,Roddie Mysteria Michael cole:Wonder how that's gonna turn out. Tazz:yeah,me too! 4.From Smackdown! Nidia and Rob Van Dam 5.From RAW Miss.Jackie and Shawn Michaels 6.From RAW Molly and from Smackdown! Spike Dudley 7:From Smackdown Shaniqua and Tazz himself!!!!!! Tazz:not too excited about that... Michael:big shocker.. 8.and our last pick ladies and gentleman....from Smackdown...Stephanie McMahon and from RAW TRIPLE H!!!! Tazz:to think,The Game against his ex wife!!  
  
Chavo?!...the guy who betrayed his own brother...and threatned to unveil Mysterio?!?!I couldn't get it.To be honest though...He's so gorgeous.BUT STILL!!!Tradition and family is important....it's like he turned back on that completely....-groans- ..oh chavo ( 


	3. Amor

Sry!your browser doesn't support this ^^;;

Chapter 3:Amor 

The more time passed by the more awkward I felt about having Chavo as my partner. So I day dreamt backstage wondering what would happen. Chavo sometimes did come off as an angry guy…would he take his anger out on me??? What about Chavo Guerrero Sr. ?Would he help us to win by cheating? The last thing I want is to look like a cheater to Mysterio. 

BACKSTAGE Roddie's Locker Room 

Roddie: -groans- 

Chavo: so you're the lucha libre girl? 

Roddie: I guess you could call me tha—oh! Chavo!? 

Chavo: that's me…

Roddie: Didn't see— 

Chavo: I know what you're thinking, and if that's gonna stop us from winning those belts then we have a problem. 

-Everybody in the Smackdown! Arena watches Chavo and Roddie talk backstage on the big screen- 

Roddie: wha—   


Chavo: You got my back….and I might just have yours. –Chavo tries to walk away but Roddie grabs him and slaps his face- 

Roddie: LISTEN UP! I may be new but that doesn't mean I'm not as great of a wrestler as you but I can do this!!! -Roddie storms out of the room-  
  
IN THE HALLWAY 

Roddie: the nerve of that guy, thinking he's the GREATEST WRESTLER EVER!! HA! I could kick his ass any day! _stupido_ _trabesouras! Que pasa con el!? Yo soi un talentosa Luchadora!! I'M THE BEST!!!_

I was so angry about what Chavo said that I threw on my 619 shirt and stormed out of the place to go home, as I was walking down the hall the coolest thing happened.

Rey Mysterio: hey.  
Roddie: _ora le_! (hey)  
Rey Mysterio: _como stas_? (how are you)  
Roddie: _yo stoi anohado como siempre, a ti_? (i'm mad as usual, you?)  
Rey Mysterio: _-laughs- me gusta el camisa_.-Rey points at Roddie's 619 shirt- ( I like the shirt)  
-Roddie Smiles-  
Rey Mysterio: _chao_. (Bye)


	4. Falling

Chapter 4: "Falling"  
  
"Why do I do this...What truth is there for me to find. Every night I put my body and health at risk,  
  
not knowing if I'll be alive the next day. Every fake friendship, love and rivalry.... all lies. Why? Maybe at   
  
wrestlemania I'll find my reason for what I do... I'll find a reason for me. "  
  
I watched my hero Rey Mysterio pray with a dark brown rosary in his hand as he psyched himself before a match. I really wanted to be near him... I felt such a warm presence, I felt like I was being broken down to what I really was.... a little girl in love with my hero.  
  
-click clack, click clack-  
  
"!huh?!?--"  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
Roddie: aghhh!!! -Roddie falls to the ground-  
  
Chavo: that's for doubting my strength!  
  
Roddie: Why.....wh--  
  
Chavo: SHUT UP, or I'll spear you again!  
  
-Mysterio hears the racket and walks out of his locker room-  
  
Rey: how about you start leaving the ladies alone, Chavo.  
  
-Rey and Chavo start fighting-  
  
Out of no where popped Link! A new wrestler from the RAW roster. I figured he was here 'cause of Paul Heyman's announcement. He started beating up Chavo up too after seeing me on the ground.  
  
Next thing I knew I was in Hurricane's arms in Paul Heyman's office. I remember seeing Link and then became conscious again. Rey was complaining about Chavo's behavior. Out of the blue, something must of occurred to Link because he ran out the door.  
  
As I slowly opened my eyes I saw Paul Heyman announcing a match between The Hurricane and Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero Sr. I started crying once I saw the blood on Hurricane's shirt....it wasn't his though, it was mine.  
  
IN THE SMACKDOWN! PARKING LOT  
  
The Hurricane: she's so beautiful, Rosey.  
  
Rosey: hmm...  
  
The Hurricane: She makes me feel like I'm her superhero. Hurricane's never felt this way!  
  
Rosey: ..... -Rosey Ponders-  
  
The Hurricane: she has these beautiful eyes and such a humble heart... If only I could hold her in my arms once more and tell her I love her.  
  
-Rosey looks confused-  
  
The Hurricane: don't worry, Rosey. I won't let her take over my priorities.  
  
-Rosey smirks-  
  
Later that night I got a call from Hurricane.  
  
We talked all night about the things we like...it occurred to me at that moment.... that I'm falling.  
  
Tuesday, February 10th... time for a special Smackdown!  
  
It was valentines day at Smackdown! and "love" was in the air. Before Mysterio's match he called his wife on his cell phone... his words were so caring. I walked in his locker room and there he was looking at a picture of his beautiful wife.  
  
"She's beautiful, just like Aalyah"  
  
Rey: yeah, they sure look alike.  
  
Roddie: "like mother like daughter. -smiles- Dominik looks as handsome as his father too."  
  
Rey: -smiles- You have any children?  
  
Roddie: -smirks- No...but I'm looking forward to starting a family someday.  
  
-Roddie's distracted by her cell phone's ring-  
  
Roddie: I'm sorry Rey, But my cell phone's ringing again.  
  
Rey: chao.  
  
-On the Way to Roddie's locker room Roddie catches a glimpse of what's happening in the Smackdown! ring on a tv-  
  
-John Cena walks to smackdown! ring lifting his hands up doing the double horns-  
  
Michael-looks like the Dr. of Thuganomics, John Cena decided to join us.  
  
Tazz- I like his Red throwback jersey.  
  
Michael-I didn't know it was "thug" to wear a throwback jersey with hearts on it  
  
Tazz- Michael....you try way too hard.  
  
Michael-Wha--  
  
Tazz- shh, I wanna hear what he has to say  
  
John Cena: Yo, as you all know, my name's John Cena...and I just wanna say one thing...Happy Valentine's Day, Miss. Mysteria.  
  
With that booty in them tight shorts, mmmm-mmm  
  
I mean, uhh..girl, you dirtier then Christina  
  
All these otha divas, they ain't nothin' compared to you  
  
You so hot, you make the engine in my pants go "zoom zoom"  
  
Most girls just want me to give them a chance  
  
But I'm stuck under what you want me to do  
  
Want me to romance?-Cena looks at the crowd-  
  
Just listen up, boo  
  
Please go out with me on a date  
  
I'll do what you want me to...  
  
But once we at my pad -Cena smirks-  
  
I can't promise I'll cooperate wid you  
  
And if any of these otha guys wanna get with you...  
  
by giving you candy or a hug  
  
Man, get with what all the ladies want...a REAL THUG!  
  
I simply smirked and went to my locker room and found none other then The Hurricane.  
  
Hurricane- Happy Valentine's Day, Roddie. -Hurricane wraps his arms around Roddie-  
  
Roddie: wow, all this for me?  
  
Hurricane: That and much more.  
  
-Roddie kisses the Hurricane's cheek and rests her head on his chest-  
  
Hurricane: something wrong?  
  
Roddie: I can't let anyone find out you're here....or then they're gonna try to give us a script or something...I don't wanna become your enemy.  
  
Hurricane: neither do I.  
  
-Roddie slowly kisses Hurricane's lips and stops-  
  
Roddie: I don't wanna get hurt again..  
  
Hurricane: I won't hurt you. I promise.  
  
Roddie: -Roddie hugs Hurricane-  
  
Hurricane: So what's John Cena's fetish with you?  
  
Roddie: no clue. -smiles-  
  
-Hurricane holds Roddie tight and starts whispering-  
  
"...I can promise to share, all my dreams I will dare.... you make my heart beat faster then anything...you mean so much to me"  
  
Roddie: "...... siempre stoi sonando de ti" (I'm always dreaming of you) 


	5. Trademark kiss

-Laughs-  
  
John Cena? Still like me? Maybe so. -laughs sweetly- I'm on fire...  
  
everyone has their eye on me. So tonight as I watch Velocity, I'm   
  
waiting to see-  
  
Bill DeMott: tonight on Velocity we have many matches to get to but   
  
before we do we look back on what happened on Smackdown!  
  
Josh Matthews: a very special Valentine's special Smackdown!  
  
-Shows flashbacks of John Cena rapping to Roddie-  
  
Bill DeMott: ..John Cena rapping to our newest diva,Roddie   
  
Mysteria...Josh?  
  
Josh: ... -blushes- oh, um, yeah and her fighting style-  
  
Bill DeMott: sorry but Josh here seems to be love struck.  
  
Josh: well she is-  
  
Bill DeMott: Whatever.  
  
-Roddie burst into childish laughter-  
  
Roddie: JOSH MATTHEWS!! i knew it!  
  
Roddie: Tuesday, February seventeenth. Smackdown! Tonight seemed boring  
  
but I got an interview with Josh Matthews!. What a coincidence.   
  
Was Paul trying to get me with him? So confused! XP  
  
BACKSTAGE-5 min. before interview  
  
Roddie: Do I look good?How's my hair?  
  
Josh:it's beautiful...like you...I mean,your hair isn't what makes you   
  
beautiful,you do...I mean ugh.  
  
-Roddie laughs-  
  
-Cameraman signals Josh-  
  
Josh: okay,we're on...So Roddie, do you think your huge amount of early  
  
success will affect your relationship with all the divas on Smackdown?  
  
Roddie:Well,if the divas are as nice as they are pretty then I don't  
  
think I'll have a problem at all.  
  
Josh: Do you have your eyes on the women's champion belt?  
  
Roddie: I'm going one step at a time..  
  
Josh:oh...last question...are you...-Josh looks at Roddie in the eye  
  
nervously- are you seeing anyone?  
  
Roddie: -smiles-  
  
-Everyone in Smackdown! arena watches-  
  
Tazz: looks like Josh is trying to get some!  
  
Michael: ha--  
  
Roddie: -Roddie looks behind her- I'm sorry,but i have to go,got a match.  
  
-Roddie hugs Josh and leaves-  
  
Josh:..... -blushes a little- .................!  
  
Tazz:that Josh,he really likes Roddie Mysteria.  
  
Michael: yeah,no kidding.That kid was turning red as a cherry.  
  
Tazz:well anyways our next match is Roddie Mysteria against Torrie  
  
Wilson.  
  
-Roddie walks down the ramp touching the hands of the audience-  
  
Michael: I think they'd make a great couple.Don't you?  
  
Tazz:well,yeah,but....it's a big chance for Josh--  
  
Michael:what do you mean?  
  
Tazz: he's just too shy.  
  
-Roddie waits in the ring for Torrie-  
  
-Torrie walks down the ramp blowing kisses to the crowd.  
  
DING DING DING!  
  
Tazz: ooh!Torrie running to Roddie,ah!Hip toss to Torrie.  
  
Michael:...Roddie doing a jack hammer,oooh!  
  
Tazz: Torrie's doing a DDT.  
  
Michael:who do you think's gonna win?  
  
Tazz: I don't know,we have our all star diva here,Torrie Wilson and  
  
our hardcore luchadora Roddie Mysteria.  
  
Michael: looks like Roddie's going to the turnbuckle,BAM DRAGON CORKSCREW!  
  
and she goes for the cover.....1...2....3!!!!Roddie Mysteria wins the  
  
match with a dragon corkscrew!!!  
  
Backstage I walked to Paul Heyman's office since he called me..  
  
Paul: Roddie,as you know...you've gained a MASSIVE amount of popularity  
  
since your debut,--  
  
Roddie:why,thank you.  
  
Paul: it seems like every male specimen here is in lvoe with you!  
  
-Roddie blushes-  
  
Paul: so,I wanna give you a script.Let's spice things up a bit,huh.  
  
Roddie:well...  
  
Paul:Actually,never mind.The more natural things are,the better!  
  
Roddie:maybe...  
  
Paul: ha!  
  
Roddie:okay,well thank you anyways,Mr.Heyman.  
  
-Everyone watches Roddie backstage on the bigscreen-  
  
Roddie:whew,thought I was in trouble for a--  
  
-Josh matthews walks down the hall talking to himself-  
  
"Hi,well we had an interview and I'd like to get to know--"  
  
-Josh Matthews bumps into Roddie-  
  
Josh:Roddie!I'm so sorry,are you okay?  
  
Roddie:yeah,I'm fine.Don't worry.  
  
Josh: oh,well um -Josh looks at the Rose in his hand-...I just got you  
  
this,just as a thank you for the interview.  
  
Roddie: -Roddie looks at the rose and gently takes it from Josh's hand-  
  
...oh,you shouldn't have--  
  
Josh :..But I wanted to...ugh-I'm sorry -Josh looks at the ground and kisses Roddie on the cheek-  
  
Roddie:.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Josh walks away-  
  
Michael:Josh is really trying--  
  
Tazz:Poor guy can't work up the courage to ask her out.  
  
.....Josh?.....likes me?I bet it's just a little crush,he doesn't like  
  
me....how?It's probably some stupid script!ugh,it's so hard to trust  
  
guys.....That litle kiss though,now I'm always gonna remember Josh that  
  
way....like it was his trademark kiss or something...  
  
Seldom Josh is ever seen romancing a girl...like he has love,but no one  
  
to give it to...his lips were so soft...just like hurricane's... 


	6. Loving Josh

It feels like the longer I stay,the more it kills me to breathe.  
  
I'm chasing my heart away....who am I in love with?Hurricane? or Josh!?  
  
...this is so stupid.  
  
February 24 a special smackdown in Nevada  
  
...Wrestlemania draws near...and everyone's excited. Everyone wants to  
  
be a part of it....even I do. I know it may be my rookie year...but it's  
  
just really exciting to be part of wrestlemania 21! At the same time my   
  
game was at a low. I couldn't get my mind off this love triangle.  
  
It hurt. Josh is perfect...and so is Hurricane.But...I knew what I   
  
had to do...and I couldn't let my thoughts gets in the way.  
  
Michael Cole: Welcome to Smackdown! everyone! Tonight we prepare for   
  
Wrestlemania 21!  
  
Tazz:So did you get invited?  
  
Michael: to what?  
  
Tazz: The Coach's Wrestlemania party at the Palms hotel.  
  
Michael: really?  
  
Tazz:I heard he rented out the whole hotel for the both smackdown! and  
  
RAW.  
  
Michael: wow.  
  
Tazz:yeah,I bet Roddie Mysteria and Josh Matthews are gonna get down.  
  
Michael: haha.  
  
That Night at the palms hotel...  
  
in the bar lounge  
  
-Roddie sits by herself in a sparkling silk black dress clicking her  
  
black high heels together-  
  
Roddie: ...so boring...  
  
-The WWE camera men walk around interviewing people for confidential-  
  
-The Hurricane walks up to Roddie-  
  
Roddie:Hurri--  
  
Hurricane: hey!  
  
Roddie:i need to talk to you.  
  
-Roddie leads Hurricane to one of the hotel's balcony-  
  
Hurricane: is there something wrong?  
  
Roddie: Hurricane...you know I love you right?  
  
Hurricane: yeah,you know I love you too right?  
  
Roddie:yeah,but see...I'm not ready for you...you're too incredible for  
  
me...It's like I can only admire you but not be with you...but I want  
  
to be your best friend, because...it's so much better that way...  
  
-Roddie holds Hurricane's hands-  
  
-Hurricane smiles and kisses Roddie's forehead-  
  
Hurricane:I wouldn't change a thing.  
  
-Roddie smiles-  
  
Roddie:great! Hey why don't you go in the lounge and...-Roddie peeks over  
  
the balcony-...I'll see you there. (Josh!!!!)  
  
-Roddie goes down stairs and walks outside,finding Josh sitting by a fountain-  
  
Roddie:Josh!  
  
-Josh stares into the fountain water-  
  
Roddie:I've been thinking about what you said...and I -Roddie kisses Josh-  
  
-Josh puts his hands on Roddie's back-  
  
Josh: Roddie... -Josh stares Roddie in the eyes-  
  
Roddie:yes?  
  
Josh: you have such a bright twilight in your eyes...makes me wish I  
  
could see it everyday...that's why....I want you to be my girlfriend..  
  
So will you?..I hope you don't think I'm trying to joke or hurt you  
  
'cause it's not script--  
  
Roddie: yes!!-Roddie hugs Josh-  
  
He may not be a superstar  
  
and I bet you're thinking "she dumped Hurricane for JOSH MATTHEWS?!"  
  
But I didn't...I wasn't right for Hurricane,he deserves someone better  
  
So later that night Josh and I danced the night away...with out bodies  
  
against the heat and the salsa music blaring with an upbeat taste to it  
  
After a while I went to the bar to get a drink for Josh and I and saw Link  
  
Roddie:Hey Link!  
  
Link:sup?  
  
Roddie:not much,you?  
  
-Stacy kiebler walks in-  
  
-Link blushes-  
  
Roddie: oh...I'll leave you two alone.  
  
-Roddie walks over to Josh and gives him his drink-  
  
Josh: thanks -Josh chugs down his drink- let's go.  
  
-Roddie and Josh makeout while in the hallway walking to Josh's room-  
  
Roddie:where's your room card?  
  
Josh: -kissing Roddie- check my pocket.  
  
Roddie puts her hand in josh's back pocket and pulls the card in the   
  
door's slot-  
  
-Roddie and Josh walk in the room-  
  
In The Morning...  
  
-Roddie wakes up and looks at Josh still sleeping-  
  
Roddie: -laughs-  
  
-Roddie takes out a piece of paper and starts writing-  
  
Met him on a tuesday afternoon,he was the type that smiles and keeps  
  
the upbeat up.The sun was shining and the mood was set.He gave me a  
  
rose and smirked,he's so fresh.We looked at the stars and he gave each  
  
and every one to me physically.Blonde hair that stood up and a voice  
  
to sweep me off my feet.Gave me a rose,Loving Josh is so sweet.I'm  
  
falling head over heels in love again.I lay beside him and i watch  
  
him sleep and remember the last words he said. "I'll wrap my arms  
  
around and cover you....may I please...cover you." 


	7. Poor Josh

Chapter 7  
  
"So how can I let him think I'm not some cheap slut for sleeping with him  
  
on the first night...He's gonna think I'm a...Maybe...if I just  
  
lay here and let him look at me while I'm sleeping he--" I thought to myself  
  
I knew he was thinking about something too by the way he stared at me  
  
with his cloudy brown eyes  
  
Josh- ("I hope she doesn't think I only want to get in her pants...God,she  
  
smells so good")  
  
"you smell great"  
  
-Roddie smiles-  
  
"So do you" -Roddie touches Josh's brown highlighted hair and gives him a small kiss-  
  
Josh: but your hair smells like roses.  
  
-Roddie strides her finger down Josh's arm-  
  
-Roddie starts whispering-  
  
Roddie: ...do you really like me?  
  
Josh: -Josh holds Roddie's hand and kisses her- ...I do.  
  
Roddie: It's so hard thinking that...only because there's so many other  
  
divas who're prettier then me....Torrie Wilson?Dawn Marie--Josh kisses Roddie-  
  
Josh: no...-Josh gets out of bed and wraps a towel aound his waist-...never  
  
1 week later,March 9th time for the last match of the tag team tournament  
  
amazingly it was Chavo and me against Stephanie and Triple H.  
  
Michael Cole: tonight on Smackdown we watch the last match of the mixed  
  
gender tagteam tournament.Stephanie and ex husband Triple H versus Roddie Mysteria  
  
and Chavo Guerrero.  
  
Tazz:Yeah,amazing they've made it this far.  
  
Michael:Despite their differences these two have lasted through every match  
  
they've been put in.  
  
-Chavo and Roddie walk down the ramp-  
  
-Stephanie and HHH wait in the ring-  
  
DING DING DING!  
  
5 min later  
  
-Chavo is on the ground bleeding with triple H;Stephanie and Roddie are  
  
still standing-  
  
Stephanie: -huff huff--Stephanie grabs Roddie and throws her to the ropes-  
  
-Roddie bounces back by doing an spring elbow(Mysteri-OH-sa) and then pins Stephanie  
  
1....2....3!!  
  
Michael: OUR NEW WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS CHAVO GUERRERO AND RODDIE MYSTERIA!  
  
-triple H and stephanie lay on the ground-  
  
-The belts are handed to Roddie and Chavo-  
  
Roddie:we did it,Chavo!  
  
Chavo:grrrr....-Chavo takes Roddie's belt from her and throws her to the  
  
ground-  
  
Tazz:what's going on here?  
  
Michael:it looks like Chavo is beating up his tag team partner to a bloody pulp!  
  
-Charlie Haas runs out to the ring and punches Chavo Guerrero-  
  
Chavo:aaaghhh!!-Chavo falls to the ground-  
  
Tazz:!woah!Looks like Charlie Haas is coming to Roddie Mysteria's rescue.  
  
Micahel:just maybe he wants something--  
  
-Charlie lifts Roddie up-  
  
Charlie:you okay?  
  
Roddie:yeah-Roddie nods her head-  
  
-Charlie french kisses Roddie;Roddie pushes Charlie back angrily-  
  
Roddie:AGH!GET OFF!-Roddie slaps charlie and runs out of the arena-  
  
Tazz:woah,did you just see what I saw?  
  
Michael:yeah,Charlie getting away with a kiss!  
  
Tazz:more then a kiss,the guy just tongued her!and now he's smirkin'!haha,this guy's  
  
got spunk.  
  
Michael:yeah,perverse spunk.  
  
Tazz:hey,he got what he wanted.  
  
Michael:by harassing the poor girl--  
  
as if it wasnt bad enough being 'tongued' by some guy i got a call from  
  
Hurricane...  
  
-cellphone-  
  
Hurricane: Roddie...  
  
Roddie: yeah,Shane?  
  
Hurricane: I've been thinking lately...I can't get my mind off of you.  
  
Roddie:Shane,please don't--  
  
Hurricane:I miss you...I want you to be more then just a friend.When has  
  
Josh ever been there for you?  
  
Roddie:Shane...I just don't want to hurt you...please...  
  
-Roddie Hangs up-  
  
The more time I stayed at Smackdown! the greater my image got.Of course I was a face wrestler  
  
(a good guy) but my image wasn't just some "good girl"....I was a little girl in everyone's eyes  
  
looking for affection.In most of my backstage shots I was posed as some girl who's trying to   
  
get these really "hot" guys to kiss her. Paul made me always "close my eyes and pucker up my  
  
lips",so I looked really 'adorable', whenever I had a backstage scene with someone.I've done  
  
this with Hurricane,Charlie Haas & John Cena. I was denied the kiss by Cena but Hurricane gave me one on  
  
the cheek..Charlie Haas on the other hand...whispered in my ear what was talked amongst Tazz and  
  
Michael Cole as 'naughty foreplay'.I never let this stuff change my feelings for Josh.  
  
Tuesday,March 16...Smackdown!...truama strikes my relationship...  
  
-Everyone watches Roddie backstage in her locker room-  
  
Roddie's 'assistant':Roddie there's some one here to see you.  
  
-Roddie quickly puts on lipgloss,closes her eyes and extends her lips to be kissed-  
  
-Josh Matthews walks in the room for another interview-  
  
Josh: Ro-- -Josh sees Roddie in her position,ready for a kiss, and is confused-....   
  
-Josh lowers his interviewing microphone and himself,and gently gives Roddie a short kiss-  
  
Tazz:WOAH!Josh just kissed Roddie Mysteria--  
  
Michael Cole:The lady of his dreams--  
  
Razz:WILD dreams,if you know what I mean!  
  
-Roddie slowly opens hers eyes;after seeing Josh they exchange smiles-  
  
Josh: I'm-- -Josh falls to the ground-  
  
BOOM!  
  
-The crowd starts yelling "BOO"-  
  
Chavo:THIS WILL NEVER BE SETTLED! -Chavo storms out-  
  
-Josh slowly gets up with a bloody nose-  
  
Roddie:Josh!-Roddie hugs Josh tightly and sobs-  
  
-Josh closes his eyes and slowly wraps his arms around Roddie's back-  
  
-Comercial Break-  
  
Michael C.:Ladies and gentlemen just moments ago Chavo Guerrero,the cruiserweight champion,attacked  
  
Josh Matthews,Our backstage interviewer, to a bloody pulp after seeing him interview Roddie Mysteria.  
  
Tazz:why'd he do that?  
  
Michael: Maybe jealousy is a matter here?  
  
Tazz:why would--how is beating up Josh Matthews ever gonna impress Roddie?  
  
Michael: I don't know Tazz,we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
HALFWAY INTO THE SHOW  
  
Backstage: Roddie check on Josh's bandages  
  
-Chavo runs up to Josh and starts beating him up-  
  
-Roddie runs behind Chavo-  
  
Roddie:Chavo please,please,stop!PLEASE!-Roddie start's showing tears of pain-  
  
Chavo:.....GRAGH! -Out of fear Roddie screams and jumps in Josh's arms-  
  
Chavo:next time... -Chavo leaves-  
  
-Roddie lowers her head onto Josh's chest-  
  
Tazz:what has just happend here?  
  
Michael:Chavo has just attacked Josh Matthews AGAIN!  
  
Later on in the show  
  
-Backstage-  
  
Roddie:Mr.Heyman!Never have I ever been upset with anything so much that I've had to come here and  
  
bother you.I love smackdown!,everything about it,the fans,the wrestlers everything.But Chavo  
  
Guerrero has gone too far!First by attacking me,then Josh Matthews!It's INSANE!I'm--  
  
Paul Heyman:Roddie...I'm glad you enjoy being here on Paul Heyman's smackdown!But I can't help  
  
what Chavo Guerrero does behind my back.But I can say this..how about you and Josh Matthews in  
  
a handicap match at wrestlemania against Chavo Guerrero!  
  
-Roddie's left speechless-  
  
Tazz:Roddie in a handicap match with Josh against Chavo Guerrero!  
  
Michael:very exciting,finally this "love" triangle comes to an end.  
  
Tazz:love triangle?  
  
Michael:well liked you said Chavo loves her.  
  
Tazz:I didn't say that--  
  
It was scripted for only so long...Poor Josh really was hurt and I couldn't do anything...  
  
just stand at ringside while we fought for us 


	8. Want your girl?

"Tonight on Velocity we look back on what happend on Smackdown!"  
  
Bill DeMott said with such slickness.  
  
Josh on the other hand...spoke softly with bandages on his broken nose.  
  
Bill:Doesn't your girlfriend have a match tonight?  
  
Josh:"yes,Roddie Mysteria has a match tonight,our first match."  
  
-The lights darken and Roddie Mysteria's music plays-  
  
"...I've got so much love for you and I know you're feeling me but it seems  
  
the industry is pulling you away..."  
  
I'm pretty sure Josh thought those lyrics were true at that moment  
  
-Roddie walks down the ramp smiling-  
  
Bill:What a site to have this diva on our roster!  
  
Josh silently watched Roddie walk into the ring and smiled with an "in love"  
  
look in his eyes  
  
Bill: I swear Josh you turn numb whenever you see her!  
  
-Roddie leans on the ropes facing Bill and Josh and blows a kiss to Josh-  
  
Bill:I think Roddie just blew a kiss to you Josh...  
  
-Josh catches the kiss and smiles at Roddie-  
  
Bill Demott:So are you and Roddie Mysteria dating,Josh?  
  
-Sable's Wild cat music comes on-  
  
Sable deviously blows kisses to the crowd and does 'sexy' poses  
  
-sables walks in the ring-  
  
DING DING DING  
  
later on in the match..  
  
-Roddie's waving to the crowd while sable in on the ground-  
  
Bill DeMott:Roddie Mysteria seems to be a little cocky right now.  
  
Josh:how so?  
  
Bill DeMott:she's off gaurd--Sable's doing a roll up pin..1...2...3!!Sable wins  
  
ooh! and a loss for Roddie Mysteria!  
  
-Basic Thuganomics starts playing and John Cena comes out-  
  
Bill: Sable looks pretty content to see John...Roddie looks surprised.  
  
Josh: ...-Josh stares with interest at what John Cena has to say-  
  
Bill:this is a first,the Dr.of thuganomics apearing--  
  
John Cena: "yo,yo,yo" John Cena said to silence the crowd. "Roddie,what  
  
are you doing?Hangin' 'round Matthews.Why not be with me? What do I have to do,  
  
to make you see,he ain't a real man...I'm yo biggest fan! Ha ha,Babe..I'mma  
  
keep ya,you're number one on my hot list!--" John said with such ease.It made  
  
me kinda laugh cuz the more John talked the more Sable got mad.  
  
"Those pics from your playboy shoot....I had to steal 'em from Heyman's office!  
  
forgive me if I'm rude,Roddie....but..May I please...touch your body--"  
  
As soon as John Cena uttered those words from his mouth Sable errupted  
  
with jealousy and started to try and rip my hair out and slapping me across the face  
  
repeatedly.  
  
Bill:What's John Cena doing!?He just threw Sable out of the ring and now  
  
has Roddie in his arms!!  
  
Josh:what is he--  
  
John Cena:C'mon Josh!Want your girl?Come 'n' get her! -john Cena walks  
  
up the ramp-  
  
As John Cena carries Roddie up the ramp he makes kissey faces to her 


	9. Divas Brawl

February 23!an Exciting smackdown!  
  
After taking all this sh-- from people I started geting fed up!  
  
So i took charge!  
  
-Tazz and Michael talk about what happened on Velocity-  
  
Tazz:wow,I wonder what John Cena did to Roddie Mysteria after that!  
  
Michael:I wonder what Josh did to stop it-- -Rodie's music comes on-  
  
-Roddie walks down the ramp with a mic,holding hands with Josh-  
  
Taz:Looks like this prized diva has something to say.  
  
-Roddie pulls the mic to her mouth and smiles at Josh-  
  
Roddie:Lately,you've all seen how John Cena -Roddie smirks- has been  
  
well...interfearing with my relationship with Josh.  
  
-Josh nods his head-  
  
Roddie: I mean..the more we make it obvious...everyone seem so envious--  
  
-John Cena's basic thuganomics music comes on and down the ramp he walks  
  
doing the double horns-  
  
-Roddie smiles and hugs Josh-  
  
John Cena: Roddie Mysteria,how can you stoop to this? This is Josh Matthews...  
  
face it,that fool can't even kiss!  
  
Tazz:hahahaha,Josh don't look too happy.  
  
-Roddie quickly turns to Josh and kisses him-  
  
-John Cena looks surprised then smiles-  
  
John Cena:okay okay...but can he do this? -John Cena grabs Roddie and kisses her-  
  
-Josh interrupts the kiss by pushing Cena-  
  
John Cena:what's wrong,Josh?Jealous...much?  
  
-Torrie Wilson's music comes on-  
  
-John Cena smiles-  
  
-Torrie gets in the ring with Sable by her side and both looks furious-  
  
Torrie:I don't know where you come off thinking you're so gorgeous and  
  
all the guys are after you--  
  
-Dawn Marie comes out of no where and starts attacking Torrie;Sable tries  
  
to pull Dawn off Torrie-  
  
Tazz:woah!Dawn just errupting here--  
  
Michael:more divas running down the ramp!!!  
  
-Miss.Jackie and Jaqueline run down the ramp beating the other divas up-  
  
Tazz:woah look at John Cena,he's..he's judging the diva brawl!  
  
-Josh tries to pick Roddie out of the pile of divas-  
  
Paul Heyman:ENOUGH!I've decided that we'll have an all out divas match!  
  
Whoever wins get's a title shot against the woman's champ Victoria at  
  
wrestlemania!!The only difference is...it's gonna be a lumberjack! match!  
  
-Torrie and Sable look surprised-  
  
Paul:And all the male wrestlers ANY of you divas have EVER been involved  
  
with...will be OUTSIDE THE RING....And that's TONIGHT!!!  
  
-josh hugs roddie-  
  
Tazz:wow,an all out divas lumberjack match!  
  
Michael:the winnder goes on to Wrestlemania to face Victoria!  
  
Tazz:that should be exciting especially if Roddie Mysteria wins,she'll  
  
have TWO matches at wrestlemania!!  
  
Michael: can you imagine that?  
  
yeah,can you?A lumberjack match...Chavo would be there...and he could  
  
really bust me up if i fell out of the ring... 


	10. Lumberjack LustStrictly Buisiness

A big fight for every diva who's ever walked into smackdown's ring.  
Especially me...This match would bring chaos,but I didn't see it coming...

Lumberjack Lust/Strictly Buisiness

Michael Cole:Well as you've all heard the big boss Paul Heyman-  
Tazz:Big boss my a-  
Michael:Right now the Diva's lumberjack match is going to happen.With all our gorgeous divas which includes Jaqueline,  
Miss.Jackie,Roddie Mysteria-  
Tazz:Who started this fuss...not that I'm not enjoying it-  
Michael:As I was saying,Sable,Torrie and Dawn Maria.Here comes Torrie now!

-All finish their entrances and start the match-  
Ding Ding Ding!

Tazz: Ha!Look at Chavo!He's cracking his knuckles,getting ready for Roddie!  
Michael:If Roddie so much as falls out of that ring she can kiss her titleshot goodbye.  
Tazz:Maybe!  
Michael: So what do you think is going to happen with Josh after this match?  
Tazz: I think he's gonna take Roddie out to eat...maybe she'll let him go home with her.  
Michael:yeah su-  
Tazz:OH!Roddie Mysteria has just fallen out of the ring and-  
Michael:Into John Cena's arms!What will he do?  
Tazz:He tossed her back in!  
Michael:I thought John Cena was gonna wreck her.  
Tazz:Or maybe fondle her.I'll tell you what,if that was me out there I'd be catching every diva that fell out.  
Michael-ignoring Tazz's comment- Jaqueline goes for the pin on Sable.one!Two!Sable jumps up and avoids losing.  
Tazz:What's this? Dawn Maria trying to rip off Roddie's hair!

Roddie:ahh!  
Dawn Marie: You little slut!  
-Miss Jackie hits Dawn Marie in the back of the head-

Michael:Miss Jackie seems to be helping out Roddie.A new friendship?Maybe so.  
-Roddie gives Miss Jackie a high five-  
Tazz:Jaqueline jumps off the turnbuckle and goes for a pin on Dawn Marie!

1...2...3!

Ding ding ding!

Announcer:The winner of this match is Jaqueline!

Tazz:There you have it!Jaqueline's going to wrestlemania to challenge Victoria for the women's championship!  
Michael:If she wins then the divas here at smackdown! can compete with her over it.

After the bell had rang and I congragulated jaqueline I went back to my locker room.  
-Roddie slowly walks in the hallway past Paul Heyman-

Paul:Roddie!Just the girl I needed. I need more out of you and Josh.Smackdown's ratings have gone up a whopping 5 percent since you and Josh.I mean a diva having a romance storyline with a backstage interviewer?GENIUS!  
Roddie:But Paul,it's not a storyline.We really are-  
Paul:That's great. I need you and Josh to have a spicey love scene while the cameras are watching.Then suddenly,comes in Torrie Wilson.A pillow fight maybe? The fans will LOVE it!  
-Three camera men suddenly walk up behind Roddie;The fans watch on the big screen-  
Paul:What's this?  
-Hurricane and Rosey are standing behind Paul-  
Paul:What the-  
Hurricane:We've been traded to your roster.That little deal you struck with Eric?We're the two mystery wrestlers he sent.

Michael:When did Paul do this deal?  
Tazz:It must've been a planned surprise for the fans.  
Michael:Who did he trade from smackdown! though?

-Roddie has a surprised look on her face-  
Paul:Great!Although I did expect you guys at a different time. Follow me.-Rosey follows Paul while Hurricane stands staring at Roddie-  
Roddie:This is amazing!  
Hurricane:I knew you'd like it.  
Roddie:I do!It's great-Roddie hugs Hurricane;Hurricane's surprised at first but then gently wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes-  
-Josh walks by finding the two hugging-  
-Everyone in the audience 'ooooh's-  
Roddie:Oh,hey Josh!This is my friend from RAW-  
Josh:The Hurricane,I know.  
Hurricane:Well the first move I'm going to make on Smackdown! is here with you,Roddie.  
Josh:Wha-  
Hurricane:I want you to be my manager.  
-The crowd cheers-  
-Roddie looks at Josh for a split second-  
Roddie:of course! We'll be the best!  
-Hurricane smiles and walks away from Josh with Roddie-  
Josh-stares at Hurricane and Roddie walking away- ...

Michael:You've seen it!Only on smackdown!The Hurricane and Roddie starting a new buisiness relationship!  
Tazz:Strictly buisiness?  
Michael:I hope so for Josh's sake.  
Tazz:yeah,haha.Also we still don't know who Paul traded Bischoff for The Hurricane and Rosey!  
Michael:Next time on Smackdown! 


End file.
